


Here (where it's just you and me)

by Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, i just wanted to write snuggly ziam, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think/pseuds/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam cuddles. Thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here (where it's just you and me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [And_13_Orders_Of_Fries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_13_Orders_Of_Fries/gifts).



> And_13_Orders_Of_Fries wanted ziam where Zayn makes Liam nap, and this is what I gave her.

It was meant to be a quiet evening in; just Zayn and his pad and his headphones. He was meant to draw and jam, clear the static in his chest, a reprieve from all the constant ripping and running that was their life.

Zayn wasn't like the other boys; he sometimes needed to recharge his batteries. He craved the peace the he got from spending hours creating characters and recreating instances he'd seen in his dreams. 

But Liam wasn't calm. Liam wasn't quiet. Liam was energetic and fast; loud and everything Zayn had to work at being. Even now, Zayn watched him pace the room, bouncing on the tips of his toes like he's got all this - stuff buzzing around inside him and he can't quite sit still. 

Zayn wasn't sure why he was here; when he'd asked him, Liam had just shrugged, rubbed his neck a bit, mumbled something about spending time and shuffled off into the kitchen. Zayn had just smirked into his shoulder, kept drawing. 

But now, now Liam was getting antsy. He couldn't sit still, and it was making Zayn's head hurt.

"Babe." 

Liam, in the middle of what Zayn was sure was a beat box rendition of Cry Me A River, turned, met his eyes. 

"C'mere." He patted the seat beside him. Liam, confused frown on his face, moved into the spot, shifted in his seat, like a kid told to go sit in time out. Giggling, Zayn pulled him in, rested his head on Liam's strong shoulder. 

" - so I think maybe later when can try it out? Maybe we can do like a cover? Just for fun, I don't know - "

Zayn shakes his head, ducks down, presses a kiss to the splotchy birthmark he's loved since before he knew the boy's name. Liam giggles, tries weakly to shove him away. 

"Li." 

"Yeah, Zayn?" He loves the way Liam says his name. Its always like a breath of fresh air, relaxes him in ways he didn't know he needed. 

"'M tired. Nap with me, yeah?" 

He can feel Liam's mouth lift, knows he's smiling even though his eyes are closed. He's not tired, but he knows Liam needs the rest, knows he wont take it on his own. He needs this, needs someone to ease him into it, needs Zayn to make him sit, make him stay.

"Sure, Z." 

They shift around on the couch, getting comfortable. The couch is small, barely enough room to lay down. Zayn ends up smushed into the back of the thing, half on top of Liam,   
his ear pressed to his chest, heartbeat pounding in his ear drum. 

Liam is rubbing circles on his back, humming softly in his throat. He's switched to Mirrors now, and even under his breath, Liam's voice carries, sweet tones and melodies, lulls Zayn into a peacefulness he's been craving. 

Rest, babe." Liam kisses the top of his head and zayn exhales, releases air he'd been holding all day. All week. He smiles into Liam's chest, snuggles closer. 

Soon the song trails off, into soft snores. Zayn dares a peek, and sure enough, Liam is asleep. He stretches up, breathes a feather-like kiss into Liam's collarbone, settles back down into his spot. He picks up where Liam left off with Mirrors, humming a bit higher than he was, harmonizing without the base he's used to in his ears. 

Soon, Zayn is asleep too.


End file.
